1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems for hanging articles on walls and, more particularly, to a corner bracket-wall strip picture hanging assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem in hanging pictures on walls is to secure the picture in a horizontal manner. The wire and nail approach is unstable and requires frequent adjustment. If the nail is mounted only into plaster, it can become loose and perhaps become pulled out. Also, the nailhead must be large, relative to the wire diameter, to avoid disengagement of the wire over the nailhead.
Improvements to the above involve the use of wall hooks which are nailed to the wall. The hooks provide a more reliable connection with the picture frame wire. However, the picture still relies on the security of one or two nails that hold the hooks.
An additional problem inherent with the above approaches is the careful measurements that must be made to insure the wire ends are attached to the picture frame at exact opposing points. If the attachment points are just slightly off, the picture will hang crooked. It is also difficult to determine the precise length of wire to use. If too much is used, the picture will hang too low and expose the wall nails or hooks.
A still further inherent disadvantage of the above systems concerns the ability to hang multiple pictures at the same level. Such an arrangement is often desired for aesthetic reasons. With the wall nail or hook approach, it is exceedingly difficult and tedious to align a plurality of picture frames along the same horizontal plane. This is especially true when the frames have different sizes.
An attempt to obviate the above problem is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,908,200 to Webster. This patent describes breakaway channel-like strips which are interchangeable for mounting on a picture or a wall. The wall strips can be readily mounted horizontally and one or more pictures can be hung therefrom--presumably in horizontal alignment. However, difficulty arises because the corresponding picture strips themselves must be mounted on the pictures in a precise horizontal position. Accomplishing this additional step is troublesome and great care must be exercised in making the correct measurements on each and every picture.
Also, with Webster's system, engagement occurs between the lower channel of the wall strip and the upper channel of the corresponding picture strip. This creates a large gap between the wall and picture and exposes the unsightly strips. It also results in a significant tilt to the picture which may be undesirable.
Further it's possible the upper channel of the picture strip may be mistakenly placed upon the upper (instead of lower) channel of the wall strip. This creates a hazardous unstable condition whereby the picture can readily be dislodged. This could result in personal harm or damage to the picture and environs.
Altering the length of Webster's strips by breaking at the score lines is another disadvantage. In the case of metal, such breaking would be difficult and require additional tools and possibly a vise. Metal distortions would likely occur. Also, fastening holes would be necessary for every segment and this may not even be feasible for use with pictures having only a narrow frame for attachment.